So Long and Goodnight My Darling
by Dreamingoftwilight
Summary: sasuxsaku. some sasuxnaru. Sasuke and Naruto fight and they end up getting drunk. Sakura ends up dragging them home. One thing leads to another.


Sasuke sat down in the third seat down. The same as last time. The man behind the counter asked his order, and Sasuke whisked him away with a "ramen and water."

Sasuke let in a deep breath, and then breathed out again. He tried to prolong the moment until she sat down. She'd told him to meet her here, the same place as last night.

A chair shuffled on the ground next to him. Someone sat down. He didn't have to look up to know who it was; she hid her eyes behind her pink hair. "Sasuke . . . did last nigh--?"

"Forget it over happened," he cut her off.

"B-but . . . ." Sakura's bottom lip quavered. Sasuke put down exact change and got up with out once meeting her eyes. "Sasuke . . . ." The bar stool squeaked as he rose. The night was quiet as he walked off, unlike the night before. Last night had been not been this awkward; it had been loud and obnoxious.

Sasuke could remember sitting in that same spot, three over from the left, when Jiraya sat down next to him. It was apparent he'd been drunk. "Heyyyy, emo kid. How's the whole 'avenger' thing going for ya?" Sasuke's eyebrow had twitched in obvious annoyance.

Naruto had sat down on the opposite side of Sasuke, sober but training-drunk. "Oi! Sasuke! I'm on a date with Sakuraaaaa." Naruto couldn't help but show a sly smile.

Right on queue, Sakura sat down next to naruto. "Yep," she smiled sweetly. Inner Sakura: WOOOT!!! Naruto's treating me! I don't need to pay tonight! HAHA WHAT A LOOSERRRR

Sasuke looked away coolly, "Whatever." Jiraya chuckled at pretty much nothing and started spewing out nonsense. "HAHAHA. Naruuutard, want some sake? How about your little lovely lady humps here?"

"Um, okay." Inner Sakura: AND I get sake? haha what a jack pot!

Naruto laughed stupidly, "Sureee!" Jiraya gestured to the man behind the counter, "Three orders of sake! Full bottles!"

"WHAT?! They're all under aged!" The man's mouth dropped. Jiriaya grinned. He slapped several hundreds on the table. "WHAT?!!!!" The bar tender's mouth dropped to floor, "Well, alright then!" He took out three bottles filled to the brim with sake. They all just stared at the three shiny beauties until Sakura greedily took her jug. Naruto continued eyeing it before snatching it and guzzling it down.

Naruto stopped and looked at the third, "Sasuke, don't you want one, or are you too wimpy to take down alcohol? OHH! I get it! You're not a man yet! Haha!" The vein on Sasuke's head continued to bulge with Naruto's every word. "Oh, wait, wait, you'll start to remember all your emo thoughts and go find a blade! The sake will make you want to cut! HAHAHAHAH--"

"GIVE ME THE DAMNED JUG!" Sasuke grabbed it and chugged with new found drive. Naruto grabbed his and joined the unspoken chugging contest. They banged their empty bottles onto the table at the same time. "MORE!!!" The bartender gawked at them until Jiraiya slapped down a few more Benjamins. Sakura's mouth dropped and the sake spilled onto her shirt. "MORE!" "MORE!!!!" "MOREEEE!!!!!" The pile of empty bottles was growing . . . and growing . . . and growing . . .

Sasuke and Naruto fell flat on the ground. Stone drunk, they laughed like they losers they are. Drool rolled out of their opened mouths, and snot oozed out of Naruto's nose. "Ha. Ha. That was fuuuuuuuuun. Sakurrrrrrruhhh wannaaaa pwayyy?" His drunken speech droned. Sasuke pulled himself to his feet, swaying. "Noooo. Sakura waaaannnnnnnts too plaehhh viff meh." He laughed stupidly and grabbed Sakura's arm, falling flat on his face in the same motion.

Inner Sakura: Now's your chance!! "Um, Sasuke, I don't think you'd be able to make it home by yourself. I'll walk you."

Sasuke: Is seeing squiggles... "Okayyyyy."

To Sakura's dismay the walk home wasn't exactly a walk, it consisted of a "drag, smile, sweat drop" pattern. Once they reached Sasuke's house she was almost glad to get rid of him.

Sasuke hiccupped drunkenly, then dropped to the floor, drooling. "I guess I'll have to drag him in, too," she sighed. She slung him over her shoulder and dragged him in. It was a normal looking home, with and air of emptiness about it. It had all the usual things: a TV, bed, table, but it seemed like it hadn't ever been touched.

She laid him on the bed. Man, is he ever heavy. Sakura sighed and took a break, lying on the opposite side of the drunk.

Sasuke looked over at a blur of reddish pinkish tanish lying next to him. He squinted. Nope, can't focus on it. Oh wait, is it Sakura? He felt so tired all of a suddden . . . Sasuke just wanted to feel awake. Isn't that the girl who's a major fan girl? She can help him satisfy his cravings. He sloppily threw her under him. Sasuke couldn't make out the hunk of blur. What is this again?

Sakura's eyes widened, and then narrowed again to a sneaky smirk. Inner Sakura: Now's your chance! Give it all you've got girl! YEAH!!

She planted her lips smack on his, giving him a tingling sensation. What is this? Sasuke opened his mouth slightly and gave way to tongue. Not comprehending what was happening, he mimicked her movements.

Then Sasuke remembered something that had woken up this guy on television. He put his hand on her zipper, and pulled it down.

The rest was blurry to Sasuke's now-sober mind. But he knew it was probably R-rated. That's what had led up to all of this. He'd been stupid and drank to much sake, taking Naruto's bait. There's no way he'd havedone that if he'dbeen sober.

Sakura twiddled with her fingers, bringing herself back to reality. That was a major mistake. Even though she must say it had been a pretty fond memory. She didn't want to tell him out of embarrassment, but that hadbeen the worst time for them to do it. It wasthe time when it's most likely she'll get pregnant.Not only that, but he'd been drunk. So she's not even sure if he did it because he wanted to. Sakura watched the Uchiha symbol walk off into the darkness. It hardly mattered if she told him. All it'd do is get him mad at heronce again.

Sasukemoved his hair out of his face.Not only was he positive he'd lost his virginity, he was also positiveshe better not bring this up again. He's got better things to worry about.He can't let something as petty as this get in the way of his revenge on Itachi.

----------------------------------------

Sakura rolled the box across the table. This is it. It's been a week. She has to find out now.

Sakura sighed and tore open the box. Inside was a white pregnancy tester. This was the test that would determine it all. Alright, so she doesn't know what she means by "it all", but it gives it a more dramatic affect.

Five minutes later, the plus made it pretty clear. Sakura was pregnant.

She gripped the tester and gritted her teeth. This is a good thing, right? Now Sasuke has to like her. He'll want to stay with his baby. He'd want to stay with his kid's mom, too. Right?

Then why was Sakura crying?

Sasuke will never stay with her over something like this. She should just get an abortion and skip all the embarrassment. He doesn't ever need to know. Sakura'll just pretend this never happened. She'll pretend she never lost her virginity to the guy she loves when he was drunk.

Yeah, that's it. Sakura's always pretending to be happy when Sasuke turns her down, so this shouldn't be any different.

Sakura placed her hand on her belly and imagined a new life with Sasuke, a little kid, and herself. After she finished with her daydreams she called the doctor to schedule an abortion.

* * *

Just so nobody gets bitchy with me... when you're drunk your thinking is impaired. so it wasn't sasuke's will, in other words: i didn't make sasuke start getting out of character.

Second: I support abortion, so don't bitch about her getting an abortion because it's "evil". you're gay, get a life. besides, for all you know she might end up not getting it.

lastly: I support flames. flame as much as you like as long as you tell me what i'm doing wrong. tell me what I'm doing right, too, so I don't end up changing it and it becoming worse.

_**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I DON'T CONTINUE THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
